


My Worst Enemy

by Replicate (lycancub)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycancub/pseuds/Replicate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem I wrote. Feedback appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Worst Enemy

It is not a figment of my imagination

It is the too real demon I try to hide

It pushes people away

To keep them from getting inside

It gives but it cannot take

It tries not to feel

Even when it wants to

It's the horror I must conceal

It wants someone to care

But it does not know what that is

It wants someone to always be there

But most people abandon it

So when someone comes along

Like a very good friend

It pushes as hard as it can

And hopes that it will end

Not because it doesn't love them

Or because it doesn't care

It's because no one else loved it

And that wasn't ever fair

Everyone leaves it

All because it's lonesome

And I can quite agree

That it's behavior isn't quite wholesome

I wish people could see

That this is the demon inside me

All and all my worst enemy is me


End file.
